Hollow
by Ulquiorra
Summary: Hollow Ichigo takes over one day when Rukia and Ichigo are at home.


**Haha, second story in one day :D Lol, I'm posting them all at the same time because the document uploader is _finally_ working.**

**--**

**Remember that this one shot takes place after the first arrancar attack (Ulquiorra and Yammy) and before Ichigo goes to the Vizard hideout…oh, and Rukia also knows Shinji, but doesn't know Ichigo has a Hollow inside of him for whatever reason XD  
Just a warning, this is _very_ pointless, and about 70 percent of you aren't going to be happy with the ending (I think so, at least.) You're probably going to say 'Wtf? What was the point of this story?!' and I apologize in advance for that XD But it was _hard_ to find a way to end this, I seriously couldn't think of anything! But if someone gives me a good idea in a review, I'll edit the story to that ending and I'll give credit :P **

…**I'm really lame, aren't I?**

**--**

_I do not own Bleach or any of the characters._

* * *

"Ichigo, do you know where my phone went?" Rukia asked, looking under the mattress in Ichigo's closet. Ichigo blinked and looked up from the book he was reading. 

"No, why would I know where it is?" he asked.

"I just…can't seem to find… aha! Here it is!" Rukia said triumphantly, pulling it from under a pillow. "How'd it get there?"

"I dunno, I –" Ichigo froze, eyes wide. He dropped his book and it fell to the floor with a thud. Rukia blinked and looked at him.

"Ichigo? Hey, what's wrong? … Ichigo?" Rukia began to worry. Ichigo was hunched over, grinding his teeth and clutching his hair tightly.

"No…not now…stop!" he growled. Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo's reiatsu began to flail wildly around him. She stood up and tried to walk near Ichigo, but her legs wouldn't move.

"I-Ichigo! What's…" she was cut off as she heard Ichigo yell out in pain. There was a bright light around him, and when it faded, Ichigo was in his Shinigami form, with half of a mask beginning to form on his face. Rukia gasped eyes wide. She quickly backed up against the wall, staring at Ichigo in shock. It was a … Hollow mask?

"Ichigo? What's going on?" she whispered. She heard Ichigo laugh maniacally. But it didn't sound like Ichigo. The voice sounded … evil. And it had a weird echo to it… like a Hollow.

"Ichigo?" Rukia whispered again, weakly.

"Why are you sounding like that?" the evil voice called out as 'Ichigo' turned to Rukia. Her eyes widened.

It _definitely_ wasn't Ichigo. It was obviously his body, but it wasn't _him_. He had bright yellow pupils inside endless black eyes, and half of a Hollow mask on one side of his face, and he was grinning evilly, staring at Rukia hungrily.

"You didn't know that Ichigo has a Hollow inside of him?" the mocking voice rang through Rukia's ears as she was backed up against the wall in fear.

"Ichigo has a … Hollow inside of him?" she whispered.

"Yep." The Hollow smirked. "and soon I'm going to take over him completely…and the normal Ichigo will be gone. And it's all because that idiot won't bother to do anything about me, not that I want him too…" he shrugged. "I've also had my eye on that one girl…Orihime, was it? Yeah, she's pretty cute…I'd love to break her… I - "

"_Shut up_!" Rukia screamed. "Don't you dare say that about Inoue!"

Hollow Ichigo smirked. "Hm…it'd be fun to break you, too…" he walked over to Rukia, whose breath quivered.

"What's wrong…scared?" Hollow Ichigo teased, putting a strand of Rukia's hair behind her ear, then stroking her jaw line. Rukia shuddered.

"Don't touch me." She said, trying to remain calm. The Hollow laughed loudly.

"Don't try and act tough with me! You're _scared_! You can't do anything! You're defenseless!" he howled.

"Get out of Ichigo's body!" Rukia screamed. The Hollow smirked.

"Nah, I like it in here." He replied. Rukia growled.

"Why you – " she stopped as Hollow Ichigo held his sword against her throat. She gasped, and her eyes trailed down to the sword fearfully.

"What was that?" Hollow Ichigo asked, his cruel voice low and mocking. "I didn't quite catch it."

"I…" Rukia didn't know what to say. She was scared, and she knew it. She knew Ichigo was powerful, but if he had a Hollow inside of him, who knew how much more powerful he would get? This was _bad_.

"Che." Hollow Ichigo scoffed and pressed the sword against Rukia's neck tightly, drawing blood. Rukia winced.

"Stop it!" she screamed. "Leave Ichigo alone! Fight against him, Ichigo!"

"Shut up!" Hollow Ichigo roared, pressing the sword even tighter against Rukia's throat. Rukia shut her eyes tightly and choked in pain.

"I-Ichigo, come on! Fight against the Hollow! Don't – " before she could finish, Hollow Ichigo's eyes widened and he dropped Zangetsu, the sword falling to the ground with a loud clashing noise. He backed away from Rukia.

"Ugh…no, you idiot! Stop it!" he roared as the mask began to come off. The room was filled with the Hollow's loud screeches as Ichigo managed to force his hands up to the mask to pull it off. There was another flash of light, and Ichigo was back in his normal body, looking like his usual self, and thankfully, with no Hollow mask. Ichigo wobbled back and forth, then groaned, falling to his knees.

"What…happened?" he whispered, looking at his hands. Suddenly, he gasped, looking up at Rukia, who's knees had given away as she slid down the wall. Ichigo quickly stood up and grabbed Rukia before she fell and placed her on the bed. He grabbed a chair and sat in it in front of her.

"Rukia…are you okay? Your neck…" he said. Rukia's neck was cut and there was blood slowly pouring out of it.

"Ichigo…why didn't you tell me?" Rukia said quietly, angrily.

Ichigo blinked. "What?"

"You have a Hollow inside of you and you never told me?" she yelled, ignoring the pain in her neck. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"He…took over? Did he do that to you? Rukia, I'm so sorry… I – "

"Shut up! Why didn't you tell me?" Rukia screamed. Ichigo bit his lip.

"I…I don't know…I thought it would go away…"

"Ichigo, if you have a Hollow inside of you, it _won't_ go away! It'll stay, and it'll eat at your soul until it completely takes over your body and you'll turn into a monster! You'll become a full Hollow if you don't do anything about it!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo, whose eyes widened.

"I didn't know that.." Ichigo said quietly.

"I wish you would have told me…" Rukia whispered, looking down. "I could have tried and helped…"

"I'm sorry Rukia…" Ichigo muttered. He looked down. "I didn't mean to…I didn't know…what can I do?" he asked, looking at her.

"Well, I don't know for sure…but Urahara might be able to help… or Shinji."

"Hirako?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What could _he_ do?" Suddenly, he thought of the night where he and Shinji were talking, and Shinji had told him he was a Vizard. He had _told_ Ichigo about his inner Hollow. He had _told_ him what would happen, and Ichigo didn't listen.

"I…Hirako _did_ say something about that…but I didn't bother to think about it. I didn't think it was that serious."

"It _is_ serious, Ichigo." Rukia said. "You have to do something about it." Ichigo sighed.

"You're right…I'll ask Hirako about it, because I'm sure as hell not asking that psycho freak _Urahara_. But I'm only _asking_ first. I'm not gonna let him do anything right away."

Rukia smiled. "Good…" she said quietly. Ichigo smiled lightly.

"C'mon, I'll help you with that cut…"

"I can do it myself…" Rukia muttered, beginning to heal her neck.

"I'm sorry about that, again…" Ichigo said. "I can't believe he…usually it only happens when I'm in my Shinigami form..."

"'Usually?!' It's happened more than once?" Rukia gasped. Ichigo nodded slowly and Rukia groaned.

"Ichigo, stop being so _stupid_! This is _bad_!"

"Hey, I'm _not_ stupid! I just … okay, maybe I am…" Ichigo muttered, casting a sideways look.

"No, you're not…" Rukia said quietly. "I just…I'm worried about you, I guess."

"Hah, you make it sound like you actually care about me." Ichigo teased.

"Maybe I do…" Rukia whispered, looking down. Ichigo looked up at her, blinking.

"Rukia…"

Rukia looked up at him with sad eyes, then she suddenly changed and grinned, jabbing Ichigo in the stomach. "Kidding!" she hopped up and ran out of his room.

"Ow! Hey!!" Ichigo yelled, blushing madly as he ran out of the room, chasing Rukia through the house.

Good thing his family wasn't home.

* * *

**Hahaha, looking through this one shot, I noticed that I wrote "Ichigo?" like, a _million_ times. It's kinda funny XD But yeah, please review!**

**-gets ready for flames from annoyed readers-  
heh...**


End file.
